Bad Little Dragon
Bad Little Dragon" is the sixty-eighth episode of Sofia the First. It premiered on March 11, 2016, and is the sixteenth episode of the third season. Plot At Zumaria Castle, Sofia and Vivian are picking Squishberries for their sleepover when they come across a baby dragon. They take him back to the castle. Vivian delivers the berries to her parents and asks them if she can keep the baby dragon and they say yes. Vivian names him Crispy and, through a song, cares for him and even gives him Crackle's blankie, which makes Crackle jealous, causing her to take back her blankie. Clover tells her off, and Crackle goes to give it back. Upon doing so, Crackle learns that Crispy isn't a baby dragon at all, but an adult dragon who plans to rob Zumaria's Royal Jewel Room. After Crackle refuses to help him, Crispy vows to get rid of her. Crackle goes and tells Clover what she has discovered, but he doesn't believe her due to her prior jealousy. Suddenly, Chef Pietro, the Royal Chef of Zumaria, is heard screaming in the kitchen. All the pies he made with the Squishberries Sofia and Vivian brought back have been eaten and scorch marks have been found. Vivian blames Crackle for this and tells her no berries for a week. Crackle tells Sofia that it was Crispy who did it to frame her, but Sofia doesn't believe her because, as far as she knows, Crispy is just a baby who can't even fly. To prove it, Crackle has Clover come with her on a trail from the kitchen. At the trail's end, Clover sees that Crispy did eat the pies and that Crackle was right about him. The pair give chase all over the castle. Crackle and Crispy go into Vivian's room, where he scorches her new mandolin and fakes a burn. Vivian sends Crackle outside, where she packs her things and flies away thinking Vivian doesn't want her anymore. Sofia tells Vivian, and realizing she was too hard on Crackle, feeling guilty and remorseful, she goes after Crackle and apologizes. While Vivian is gone, Clover tells Sofia that Crackle was right about Crispy and they confront him in the Jewel Room. Crispy is shocked that Sofia can understand him and a fight breaks out and concludes with Crispy locking Sofia in the Jewel Room. Sofia gets out through the lock using her shrinking ability. The pair resume going after Crispy to his shock. Crispy tries to trap them under a chandelier. Sofia gets them out, and they chase him outside, where he is apprehended by Crackle, who has just returned with Vivian. Sofia tells Vivian the truth about Crispy. Vivian realizes that Crispy did everything she blamed Crackle for and apologizes to her pet for the way she treated her. A policeman arrives and reveals that Crispy is a wanted thief who's wanted all the way to Corinthia and takes him away. Transcript Bad Little Dragon Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3